DW's whistling skills
by spongebobfan1012
Summary: Right after D.W. realizes that every single young girl in Miss Morgan's class can really whistle very well...but she can't...she tries very hard to learn how to whistle...but all she can manage are little puffs of air and saliva coming outta her mouth...so she gets most of her close friends to teach her to do it.


**Chapter 1: D.W.'s whistling problem**

1 fine lovely afternoon in Miss Morgan's class, D.W. heard her close friend, Tiffany whistling musically and beautifully to herself.

"Hey, Tiffany, what is that sound you're doing with your mouth?" D.W. asked as Tiffany just looked at her for just 1 bit.

"I'm just whistling, D.W., doesn't that sound very beautiful?" Tiffany asked as she continued whistling musically and beautifully.

"I wonder how other young girls my age can do it very often." D.W. said as Tiffany stopped whistling for 1 bit.

"Everybody can really whistle, D.W., it's all part of life's activities." Tiffany said as D.W. agreed with her.

Meanwhile, D.W. walked around for just 1 bit.

"Well, it's good that good things come to talented whistlers." D.W. said as she began blowing very hard and very hard, but no whistling sound came outta her mouth, just a bit of air and saliva.

Later on, D.W. could hear Tommy and Timmy Tibble doing a real loud 4 finger whistle and she put her right ear real close.

"What's that? 4 finger whistling?" D.W. asked as she went over to see Tommy and Timmy in the sand box.

"Hey, Tommy, hey, Timmy, can you guys show me how to do that? because all I can do is this." D.W. said as she tried very hard to whistle again, but she still couldn't.

"Uh oh..." Tommy and Timmy said in unison as D.W. shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah right, on 2nd thought, maybe I should ask somebody else." D.W. said as she walked around the entire park.

**Chapter 2: D.W. releases her new whistling skills**

Meanwhile back at home, D.W. was sitting on the sofa when Mrs. Read came right in.

"Hi there, D.W., what's new with you?" Mrs. Read asked as D.W. sighed heavilly.

"I'm trying very hard to learn how to whistle, but it's just so very hard, can I call Vicita instead?" D.W. asked.

"Why sure, D.W., I'll get the telephone right away." Mrs. Read said as she dialed the right telephone # and Mrs. Molina on the other hand, answered it.

"Hola, Sẽnorita Read." Mrs. Molina said on the other telephone.

"Hello, Mrs. Molina, can D.W. speak to Vicita, please?" Mrs. Read asked on the telephone.

"Si, of course she can." Mrs. Molina said on the other telephone as she gave it to Vicita for her to speak on.

"Hi there, Vicita." D.W. said on the telephone.

"Hi there, D.W., what are you doing?" Vicita asked on the other telephone.

"I'm trying very hard to learn how to whistle, but I can't do it very often." D.W. said on the telephone.

"Wow, that sounds very hard." Vicita said on the other telephone.

"I know, Vicita, it's quite impossible, but can you really whistle, Vicita?" D.W. asked.

"Uh...no, not really, D.W..." Vicita said while shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"That's very disturbing that we can't do it very often." D.W. said as she pondered for just 1 bit.

"What could whistling be anyway?" Vicita asked.

"You just pucker your mouth up a bit then blow very gently and hard." D.W. said as Vicita thought for 1 minute.

"You mean like this, D.W.?" Vicita asked as she whistled real loudly and D.W. hung up a bit.

"Hello? D.W.? are you still there? Vicita asked.

Meanwhile back at the playground, D.W. walked around for just 1 bit.

Miss Morgan came around with some sugar cookies.

"I'm all tired out right now." D.W. said as Miss Morgan gave her 1 of the sugar cookies.

"You should rest now, D.W., here, have a sugar cookie, it's very hot, you should blow on it." Miss Morgan said as D.W. blew on it, then also blew very gently and hard, gently and hard, then suddenly...outta her mouth came a real whistling sound.

"Oh, what was that?" D.W. asked as Vicita chuckled a bit.

"It sounded like some sort of whistle to me." Emily said as D.W. began whistling musically and beautifully.

"Wow, what a lovely musical sound." Miss Morgan said as D.W. was proud of her new skills.

"I can finally whistle now!" D.W. exclaimed in excitement as she continued whistling musically and beautifully.

Vicita began whistling the same notes as D.W. as well.


End file.
